Capitol Dominion
The Capitol Dominion, (Winterspeak: Dominium des Kapitols; Capitoleon: Imperium Kapitoli) ''also referred to as the '''Dominion of Man' is the chief ruling nation of the Winterlands and a global economic superpower. The collapse of the United Mushroom Union at the end of the Great Mushroom War left the Winterlands a ruined and devestated continent marred by rampant crime, poverty and violence. The victorious Withered Faction's attempts to restore order were perceived as an act of colonization by hardlining Tenebrosic revolutionaries, who had for decades been oppressed under Irukanji rule. Leading the Capitolis Terra in the Ten Year Raze, Dominus Invis founded the Capitol Dominion and laid the foundations of the autocracy that owuld be. Over several decades, Invis built up the Dominion's military strength before launching the White War, conquering the neighbouring Ylvarian Federation that had become the last bastion of White Elves and refugees fleeing the Dominion's tyranny. Since its rise to power, the Dominion of Man has been ruled by four Emperors of the ancient Invar bloodline. With no domestic threats, the Capitol has seized full control of the Winterlands, using its abundance of natural resources to gain a foothold in the global economy then-dominated by the Summerlands. State-owned enterprises such as Nik Industries have even begun establishing their operations in the East, expanding the once forgotten west's influence onto their eastern neighbours. Those that live in the Winterlands are subject to extreme government surveillance and interference. The vigiliant eye of the ruthless Inquisition roots out thought criminals and traitors alike. Only those in the high class families of Capitolstadt and other large cities have the chance to travel abroad, with added government oversight. Non-Winterlanders are forbidden from entering the territories of the Dominion, with the exception of diplomats and certain special cases. In the East, the Dominion has become widely seen as an antagonistic force, and a disturber of the peace. Geography The Capitol Dominion rules over all of the Winterlands. The Dominion also funded, armed and supplied the barbaric people of the Soviet Peninsula. The Capitol used this puppet state to enact a proxy war in the Trojan Desert. This eventually led to the re-annexation of the Trojan Desert to the Withered Faction. Politics The Capitol Dominion follows the traditional tenets as laid out in the Tenebrosum Laws. All power in the state is vested in the Emperor, who is revered as a strong, wise and divine being by his subjects. The central political body in the Dominion is the Dominion Order, which is structured in a fashion similar to that of a political party. Membership is open to the most trustworthy and ideologically driven citizens. It serves as the forefront of the government and co-ordinates the civilian branches of the state. The Emperor serves as the Dominion Order's head. A "vice emperor" or Consul is present to rule the nation while the Emperor is away, or not present. In civilian life, law and order is upkept by the Civil Police, which ensures the Emperor's peace is kept. The Civil Police investigates crimes ranging from petty theft to murder. Politically driven crimes are handled by the Inquisition's Lower Branch. Conscription is also in action, and all Capitol males at the age of 18 have to perform a mandatory one year of service in the Capitol Military, although they are allowed to choose which branch of the military they want to serve in. Military The Military is a major source of government spending within the Dominion. In 4106, the Capitol Military was said to be the most technologically advanced, as it made use of advanced jet fighters, ion-based weapon systems on tanks, and assault rifles superior to the steam-powered Withered weapons. The Capitol Military is divided into four branches: The Army focuses primarily on ground warfare. The Capitol Army is divided into infantry and armoured divisions. The Airforce which maintains a highly maintained fleet of jet fighters, bombers and recoinassance aircraft. The Airforce provides support to the Army. The Navy, '''while not as large as the Withered Fleet, uses upgraded designs of experimental Mushroom ships including the designs for the Yellow Star. '''Special Forces, also known as the Tenebrosis are said to be the Elite of the Capitol Military, and are specially trained to combat Withered Centurions and other Withered Elite troops. The Tenebrosum are also deployed in foreign nations to complete the Capitol's agendas. Tenebrosum agents were sent to the Republic of Port O' Sey to sew discord and chaos within the already fragile Republic. This eventually led to the ousting of President Jay Freeman, and the fall of the Republic. The Capitol's secret service, the Inquisition often deploys Inquisitors in large Capitol armies to ensure order is kept. an Inquisitor, even a low-ranking one, still holds a higher rank than an Admiral in the Military. Every year, the Capitol Military performs two military marches at the Imperial Plaza in Capitol City. The Black March, in honour of the original Capitol legions that marched eastwards to fight the Withered occupants and the Grand Imperial Parade, celebrated on Emperorstag, the Day of the Emperor. History The earliest records of the Capitol go back to 3855 A.A.W when the United Mushroom Union was facing inevitable defeat at the hands of the Withered Navy. When the Mushroom Island fell after the events of the Battle of the Mushroom Island, the Mushroom governmental system in the western territories collapsed. The former Mushroom territories, which were sovereign states originally represented by a confederate government known as the Northern Winter Confederacy sought autonomy from their fallen Mushroom 'oppressors.' The nation that spearheaded this initiative was the former Celeran Kingdom, the original founder of the Confederacy. The Kingdom's monarchy was led by House Invar, an ancient family that helped create the Katriontran Empire, and secretly aided with its downfall. When the Confederate government ceded itself to the rising United Mushroom Republic, House Invar renamed itself to House Invis in order to hide its Katriontran ties, and escape the UMU's Chaos Crusades against users of dark magic. Dominus Invis, a warrior commander in the Mushroom Winter Legions, narrowly escaped death at the Siege of Cumae after the Mushroom Navy's crippling defeat a few days earlier. He inspired his men, all of whom were of Winterlander descent to put aside their original rivalries and work together as a single united race of Winterlanders to beat back the approaching Withered forces. His vision was to form a united Winterlander empire that would be powerful enough to defeat the Withered Faction once and for all. Secretly however, he sought to restore the oppresive Tenebrosum Laws and establish an empire to formally succeed the Katriontrans, as was the goal of his forefathers. The Withered Colonisation of the Winterlands. (3856 A.A.W-3901 A.A.W) Following the Union's fall, the Withered Faction aggressively began sending troops inland during the summer of 3857. Many of the remaining Mushroom armies surrendered, and fighting had ceased. The coastal cities, such as Cumae were used as bases to house Withered soldiers, aircraft and ships. Celeran City was captured by Withered forces in late 3857 after a fierce yet losing defense by the Mushroom Seventh Army. Following the city's capitulation, many of the Mushroom Military's lead figures and commanders were rounded up and executed for crimes against humanity. Dominus Invis fled the city to Wintonis, the last Mushroom-held bastion, where the remains of the Mushroom Army assembled to fight a last ditch attempt at regaining the initiative. The Withered advance on the city was backed up with superior numbers of soldiers, tanks and aircraft. The remaining Mushroom Armoured Divisions were critically short on fuel, and many of the remaining tanks were converted into pillboxes and fortresses. After fierce fighting, the High Command of the Mushroom Armed Forces surrendered, effectively ending the War, and the Withered victory banner was raised over Wintonis in 3860 A.A.W. With the war over, Marr proclaimed the formation of the Six Colonies. Puppet regimes were installed over the former states, and the Withered Faction began sending colonists and missionaries to the Colonies in order to convert the native denizens to the Withered religion, making use of the sudden rise in ethnic tensions to their advantage in order to confuse and weaken Winterlandic resistance. Dominus Invis fled west into the Wintonisian mountain ranges, using its difficult roads and freezing climate as a defense against any enemy forces. From there he layed the foundations of his resistance movement, restoring the ancient Katriontran traditions which had been banished during the reign of the Mushroom Union. Invis reestablished the Black Legion, an ancient creed of soldiers dating back to the Katriontran Empire. The Ten Year Raze(3902 A.A.W) As the seasons changed and winter came, the Withered Faction's grasp over the Colonies faltered significantly. The Withered soldiers, most of whom were unable to survive in the cold, died of hypothermia and gangrene. Many Withered patrols outside the major cities perished, and attrition began taking its toll on the Withered military forces. As the occupation continued, anti-Wither dissidence began to rise among the natives of the Colonies. Wither-imposed curfews and rationing caused uproar across the Colonies and tensions between the occupying forces and the citizenry deteriorated rapidly. Winterlanders who sympathised with the Withered captors were often subject to attacks and many people were murdered by the resistance for loyally cooperating with the Withered oppressors, especially those in public positions. The winter of 3902 had become so devastating on the colonial operations that the Withered military had to drastically scale back its local forces or fear losing them entirely. However when the withdrawal was given, many of the Wither soldiers in the West were either dead or unable to communicate with the central command. This made them ideal targets for Resistance attacks. The military withdrawal deprived the colonial governments of many of their authority, allowing the resistance to grow. Many new recruits were sons of fallen Mushroom Army soldiers seeking to avenge their fathers. During the winter, the resistance arrested and executed nearly 5000 Withered colonial police officers. The sheer weakness of the colonial powers allowed Dominus to gain incredible amounts of power. As time progressed, he consolidated this power into forming a cult of personality around him. This cult would later become one of the focal points of the future regime. By the time spring came around, the Resistance had consolidated it's power into a new state known as the Capitolis Terra (Capitoleon Earth.) Seeking to legitimise the authority of this new state, Dominus had his soldiers supplied with supplies from abandoned Withered military depots. Most of the Withered winter uniforms had their symbolism removed and replaced with eagles or Invarian triades. .As soon as the winter storms ended, Marr ordered a full scale operation to retake the Six Colonies to commence, however heavy snowfalls blocked key roads making it difficult for the cold-intolerant Withered soldiers to deploy. Furthermore they were unable to use tanks as the treacherous terrain made it difficult to deploy armoured vehicles. In early 3903, the Withered divisions approached Celeran City to restore colonial authority. However the Capitol forces had known of their arrival and ambushed the incoming forces using fierce guerilla tactics. The Winterlanders were impervious to the cold and knew the lay of the land better. Despite being outnumbered, the Capitol units successfully managed to destroy a large portion of the Withered forces, using their superior arctic combat training to deter and outsmart the tired and cold Withered troops. Ultimately, Commander Marr ordered all his forces to withdraw from the Winterlands, citing major logistical concerns. This caused a rift to open between him and the Monarchs, who believed that withdrawing from the Colonies would lead to the rise of an even more powerful anti-Withered civilization. Regardless, the Withered Army abandoned their last strongholds in 3904 A.A.W and the bulk of the Fleet withdrew to Irukanj to resupply before returning to the Summerlands. Rise of the Capitol Dominion (3904 A.A.W) With the Withered forces withdrawn, Dominus and the Black Legion marched through Celeran City in a triumphant parade to show off his growing political and military strength. It was at the foot of the Celeran Tower where he reformed the Capitolis Terra into the nation now known as the Capitol Dominion. Dominus Invis was proclaimed Invis the First and established the ancient Invarian Triade as the nation's new symbol which features on its flag and ornaments. Backed by the Black Legion and his massive support, Dominus Invis laid down the foundations of the imperial state through the use of the Tenebrosum Laws. In order to begin the process of shaping the disfunctional and confused Winterlandic society to his ideals, Dominus formed theThe InquisitionThird Tenebrosic Order, which would later become known as the Dominion Order. He then reformed the Resistance into the organised armed forces of the new regime, forcing them to undergo vigorous training. He renamed Celeran City to Capitol City (Capitolstadt) as part of his cultural reformations. After consolidating the Dominion's power in the cities of Wintonis, Eurosia, Sura, Yellostadt and Anadyr, Dominus greately expanded the nation's borders, bringing many seperated societies under his control. Possessing a fierce hatred of Mortulum as befit all followers of the Tenebrosum Laws, Dominus ordered for all followers of the religion and people of Withered descent to be purged. In what is known as the Night Of The Great Fire, tens of thousands of people were brutally beaten and murdered by fanatical soldiers, militiamen and citizens. Withered people as well as their Winterlandic spouses and children were dragged onto streets and executed in public. Withered churches were desecrated and razed to the ground, their stone later being used to construct the Tenebrosic Columns at the foot of the Celeran Tower while Withered priests and missionaries were often locked inside and burnt alive. Category:Modern Nations